Angeles y Demonios
by vivian.reyes.790
Summary: Link era un angel común como los demás que vivía en el cielo pero cuando conoció a su modo demonio todo cambio darkxlink soy nueva aquí así que espero que les guste y mas adelante habra lemon
1. Introduccion

**Hola soy Vivian y soy nueva por aquí y les traigo una idea que se ocurrió a base de una canción que escuche el otro día bueno esta historia es un darkxlink jeje espero que les agrade y si tienen alguna sugerencias o quejas no temas en dejarla en los reviews.**

Más allá del cielo existía el reino de los ángeles pero además de eso existe un reino de demonios estos siempre estuvieron en guerra sin sentido esta guerra duro muchos siglos

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos mundos eran como el nuestro pero aquí la gente no podía morir ni sentir dolor o tristeza bueno eso pasaba en el mundo de los ángeles donde empieza nuestra historia

Comienza en la casa de un chico de pelo como el oro y de ojos azules como el agua este dormía tranquilamente hasta que su madre le grito.

_Madre de link: ¡Link!, Hijo ya despierta o se te hará tarde para llegar al instituto de nuevo_

Link al oír la voz de su madre despertó de golpe y empezó a cambiarse

_Link: ¡ya voy mama!_

Después de a la carrera de cambiarse e ir al baño para arreglarse y despedirse de su mama link salió de su casa a toda carrera

Pero después de salir de su casa solo vio un hermoso cielo azul y mucha gente con ropas de color claro (sé que los ángeles visten ropas blancas pero preferí que se vistieran de colores claros aparte del blanco) caminando por la calle ya que en el cielo no existían los autos

Después de hacer una gran carrera link llego a su instituto antes de que cerraran la puerta y pudo entrar con un tiempo restante para que llegara su maestra de clases

Después de un rato se escuchó por el gran altavoz de la escuela

_Director: espero que estén emocionados muchachos porque hoy es el día que podrán ver a su lado demonio espero que tengan suerte de ser escogidos_

Link se seguía preguntando a que se refería y sin darse cuenta lo dijo en susurro mientras una amiga suya lo oyó

_?: ¿No lo recuerdas, link?, hoy es el día en el que escogen a 3 personas de cada grupo para que se pueda ver con su lado demonio pero no poder hablar debido a la barrera que hay para separarnos pero algunos dicen que se puede atravesar esa barrera y un demonio es tu lado malvado no puedo creer que no te acuerdes esto pasa cada 5 años _

Link al escuchar eso volteo para ver a su amiga Saria este no se sorprendió a que le digiera eso


	2. Terminal de la separacion

_Link: Y ¿para qué vamos a ver esos estúpidos demonios? , solo nos causan problemas_

_Saria: Tú nunca has querido ver a tu lado demonio ¿verdad?_

_Link: Solo sé que es como yo y diferente eso es lo único que debo saber_

_Saria: ¿Algún día tendrás curiosidad por conocer a tu demonio?_

_Link: ¿Tú la tienes?_

_Saria: Claro, me pregunto si podremos saludarlos o poder charlar con ellos o ver si la supuesta barrera que nos tiene alejados de ellos en realidad sirva o si se parezcan a nosotros_

_?: Pues sigue esperando amiga para algo es la barrera para que los demonios no nos hagan daño _

Link y Saria voltean para ver a su amiga Zelda

_Link: Y tu ¿Por qué dices eso?_

_Zelda: Porque es la verdad, sin la barrera los demonios nos atacarían solo son unos brutos_

_Saria: Al menos ellos serían más civilizados que tu Zelda_

Mientras Saria y Zelda peleaban, Link se quedó pensando en cómo eran realidad los demonios y si algún día podría conocer uno

Después de un rato el timbre para empezar la clase sonó pero antes de empezar la maestra Impa (si aquí Impa es maestra xD) daría una sorpresa

_Impa: A ver chicos prepárense porque escogeremos hoy a ver quiénes son los afortunados para poder conocer a su demonio_

Al escuchar eso todos se pusieron nerviosos excepto Link que a él no le importaba que lo escogieran de echo no quería ser escogido

De la nada Impa saco unos papeles con nombre y anuncio a los elegidos

_Impa: La e el primero en ser escogido es…. ¡Saria!_

Esta al escuchar su nombre empezó a saltar de alegría mientras le dedicaba una mirada de 'lero lero' a Zelda

_Impa: Por favor espera alla afuera a los demás que van hacer seleccionados_

_Saria; Si maestra_

Después de que Saria salió del salón Impa escogió otro papel

_Impa: el segundo escogido es…. ¡Zelda!_

Ella hizo lo mismo que Saria y salió del salón

_Impa: Solo queda uno_

Zelda y Saria se asomaron del salón cruzando los dedos para que su amigo Link fuera seleccionado para que fuera con ellas

_Impa: y el ultimo es…. ¡Vaati!_

Link al ver que no fue elegido no se preocupó por otra parte sus amigas se pusieron muy tristes al sabes que su amigo no iba a ir con ellas

_Kafei: Pero maestra, Vaati no vino hoy al instituto_

_Impa: o ya veo entonces tendré que escoger a otra persona podre de Vaati de seguro él quería ir pero que se le va hacer_

Entonces Impa saco otro papelito

_Impa: Quien ira en lugar de Vaati es…. ¡Link!_

Este al escuchar su nombre solo alzo la mirada y puso cara de que sorprendido mientras que sus amigas entraban y lo agarraban del brazo y se lo llevaban

_Impa: Vallan a la dirección donde les dirá todo el director acerca de llegar a la terminal de la separación_

Al llegar a la dirección del director Ganondorf (si él es el director no me quiero imaginar como le ira al pobre de link en sus calificaciones) les dio estas instrucciones

_Ganon: A ver ustedes serán los que irán a la terminal de la separación_

_Link: ¿Qué es eso?_

Todos se le quedan viendo con una de gota de anime

_Ganon: dime que estas bromeando_

_Link: emm no_

_Zelda: Y se supone que vives aquí_

_Saria: ¡Zelda!, Link la terminal de la separación es el lugar donde termina nuestro territorio y empieza el de los demonios se dice que solo puedes llegar hay de 2 formas_

_La primera es subir al tren que te lleva a la terminal este solo aparece en el día que se nos permite ir a la terminal y solo deja pasar a los que fueron escogidos si no fuiste escogido y subes a ese tren extrañamente te estarás subiendo en otro tren_

_Y La segunda forma es volando pero como no tenemos alas todavía_

_Ganon: Link deberías aprender algo de tu amiga _

_Link: Ya entendí gracias Saria_

_Zelda: Entonces ¿en cuál llegaremos a la terminal?_

_Ganon: Uno de ustedes volando, los demás en el tren pero es arriesgado que uno se valla volando ya que…_

_Link: ¡Yo quiero ir volando!_

_Ganon: ¡Al menos deja que termine la oración por favor!_

A Zelda y a Saria se les cae una gota de anime

_Link: Esta bien_

_Ganon: Bueno COMO HIBA DICIENDO es peligroso que vallan volando ya que como son angeles pero nunca en sus vidas han volado pueden estrellarse con algo_

_Link: Yo me arriesgo por el bien de todos (en realidad solo no quería estas con Zelda y Saria solo porque si no empezarían a pelear y le gustaba enojar al director)_

_Ganon:*cansado* como quieras ya te advertí tu decidiste_

_Link: ¡Sí!_

_Saria: ¿Estás seguro de hacer eso?_

_Link: Claro te preocupas demasiado_

_Ganon: Okey entonces toma esto_

Se para y de un estante saca una poción con blanca con la imagen de unas alas

_Ganon: Toma espera a tomarte esto_

_Link: ¿Para qué es esto?_

_Ganon: Para que te aparezcan tus alas TODA VIA NO TE LO TOMES_

_Link:*apunto de tomárselo* Como cree que sería capaz de hacer eso_

_Ganon: Claro, mira la maestra Anju acompañara a tus compañeras a la estación mientras tú vas volando y llegaras más rápido_

_Link: Claro ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_Ganon: Solo asómate por la ventana un momento_

_Link: Claro_

Link abrió una de las ventanas para asomarse como le dijo el director pero apenas se asomó Ganon lo empujo y este callo por la ventana a unos 10 pisos (si así de grande es el instituto)

_Saria y Zelda: ¡Porque hizo eso!_

_Ganon: Porque él puede volar _

(Mientras algunos reconocemos esa frase de alguna película infantil) Link seguía cayendo hasta que se le ocurrió tomar la poción que le dio su director y por unos momentos no pasó nada y solo cerro los ojos para esperar su muerte

Pero de repente el viento que sacudía su cabello por la caída ya no estaba y al abrir los ojos vio que estaba más arriba del instituto y al voltear hacia atrás vio sus grandes alas de angel y empezó a volar de alegría mientras que veía desde arriba a sus amigas que corrían para alcanzar el tren

Mientras este volaba se detuvo y se empezó a preguntar dónde carajos estaba la terminal así que fue afuera de la ventana de la dirección de Ganon para que le dijera dónde está la terminal

Pudo abrir la ventana y entrar pero quería seguir volando no quería tocar el suelo y empezó a abrir los cajones del director hasta que estaba a punto de encontrar un manga hasta que llega el director

_Ganon: *sonrojado y enojado* ¡¿Qué haces aquí con mis cosas!?_

_Link:*inocente* ¿Qué es esto director?_

_Ganon: Em…pues…es mi…eee…. ¡Que te importa es mi manga para adultos!_

_Link: *sigue sin entender* Se lo doy si me da más poción para volar y me dice dónde está la terminal_

_Ganon: Bien toma *le da otra poción* mira sigue a tus amigas antes de que se vallan y llegaras _

_Link:*le da el manga a Ganon* Gracias _

_Ganon: ¿En qué me quede? *empieza a leer el manga*_

Mientras Ganondorf se pervertía (más de lo que ya está) link empezó a seguir a sus amigas pero después de un rato las perdió por un túnel

_Link: ¡Maldición! Nunca llegare a la terminal_

Pero en ese momento Link escucho una voz desconocida dentro de su cabeza

_?: Vuela arriba del túnel en el que pasaron tus amigas y después de eso sigue las instrucciones que te diré_

_Link: ¿Pero qué? ¿¡Quién eres y donde estas!?_

_?: Cállate y hazme caso o ¿acaso no querías ir con tus amigas o ver a esos demonios?_

_Link: ¿Cómo sabes qué?... está bien no se ni porque te estoy haciendo caso_

Link obedeció a cada dirección que le decía la voz misteriosa le dijo donde volar si más lo recordaba le dijo que después del túnel girara en una esquina 2 veces a la derecha 1 a la izquierda y 3 otra vez a la derecha al último la voz de dijo a Link que volara al cielo

_Link: ¿Para qué vuelo hacia las nubes?_

_?: ¡Tú solo obedece!_

Link no tuvo otra opción que seguir las indicaciones voló tan alto que después de alcanzar una nube todo se puso en blanco y sentía que pisaba al suelo y cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en la terminal de la separación


	3. El mundo de los demonios

**Olis creo que tu ve que haber puesto algún comentario en el capítulo anterior pero ya ni modo por cierto si tienen alguna sugerencia para poner más personajes en la historia la tomare en cuenta con mucho gusto o un comentario para decirme si voy bien o mal en la historia será bien recibido bueno aparte les diré que espero poder poner lemon en la historia será más adelante mientras practico escribir lemon bueno sin más distracciones les traigo el capítulo de hoy **

Link al ver con más claridad vio que la terminal de la separación trataba de un lugar más iluminado y solo se veía delante de unas vías de tren y después de las vías al lado de ellas más adelante estaba un lugar oscuro

Vio que había también más gente no mucha pero había el intento acercarse para ver más de cerca ese lugar más alguien se lo impidió

_?: No tenemos permitido a acercarnos mucho a la barrera de la separación_

Link al voltear vio a una chica de pelo color naranja y ojos rojos (no sé si aquí ponerle la piel verde ya que es un angel y no sé si se vería bien) después Link se le acercó para saludarla

_Link: Hola mucho gusto…etto… ¿te puedo preguntar 2 cosas?_

_?: Claro_

_Link: Bueno la 1 es ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Y ¿Qué está delante de la barrera?_

_Midna: Que descortés soy sin presentarme, mucho gusto Link soy Midna y lo que está delante de la barrera es el mundo de los demonios _

_Link: *sorprendido* Enserio ¿Es el mundo de los demonios?, pero ¿Dónde están los demonios?_

_Midna: No te preocupes están hay pero son muy buenos para esconderse ya que solo aparecen cuando llega el tren que trae a las personas a este lugar_

_Link: O ya veo_

Link después de platicar un rato se dio cuenta de que sus amigas tardaban mucho para llegar y al fijarse bien en el mundo de los demonios se dio cuenta que el cielo de ese lugar era de color rojo y las cosas de un color negro

Link se empezó a enojar por que no llegaban sus amigas así que prefirió pasar el tiempo hablando con Midna

_Link: Oye Midna ¿Dónde estudias? O tú ¿A qué te dedicas?_

_Midna: Este yo estudio en el mismo instituto que tu donde trabaja ese gruñón de Ganondorf_

_Link: ¿Cómo sabias en qué instituto estudio?_

_Midna: Por intuición o es porque tú tienes ahora puesto el uniforme del instituto_

Link al verse si tenía el uniforme no sabía porque no había aprovechado sus alas para ir a casa y cambiarse de ropa aunque su mama se hubiera desmayado al ver a Link con unas enormes alas blancas

Midna saco a Link de sus pensamientos ya que estaba a punto de llegar el tren y esta le aviso

_Midna: Link… ¡Link! Ya va a llegar el tren reacciona_

_Link: ¿eh? Perdón que decías_

_Midna: Que ya casi va a llegar el tren_

_Link: O claro gracias Midna_

Link voltio su mirada hacia las vías del tren y Midna tenía razón ya estaba a punto de llegar el tren de la separación

Cuando el tren llego y todos bajaron incluyendo las amigas de Link pero ellas no se dieron cuenta donde estaba Link y después de que todos los pasajeros bajaron del tren este al marcharse se empezó a poner una gran nube de humo por el tren

Después de que este se quitó vieron que las vías del tren habían desaparecido y estaban un poco más cercas de la barrera de la separación

Link al ver al mundo de los demonios de nuevo se sorprendió ya que esta vez se pudieron ver a los demonios

Ellos llevaban ropas de colores oscuros pelo café o castaño aunque unos cuantos tenían pelo negro

Saria al ver 2 cosas corrió al lado de Link y lo abraso del brazo y este se percató de que lo estaban abrasando

_Link: Saria ¿Qué te pasa? _

Saria no respondió y solo le señalo a donde estaba el mundo de los demonios y Link al fijarse bien vio a una chica igual de idéntica que Saria solo que ella tenía el cabello ojos y ropas café

_Saria: *un poco asustada* Link ella…es mi… ¿Lado malvado?_

_Link: Si tranquila Saria nadie puede pasar la barrera así que no te asustes aparte tú querías ver a los demonios_

_Saria: *se arma de valor* Tienes razón Link ahora ya no me puedo echar para atrás_

_Link: Esa Saria quería escuchar_

_Saria: Oye Link mira a ese chico _

_Link: ¿Porque debería verlo?_

_Saria: Solo mira_

_Link: Bueno_

Al voltearse vio de repente a alguien que se le hacía familiar pero este al percatarse de la mirada de Link empezó a correr a la dirección a la que se había ido el tren

Link no quería que se fuera así que lo empezó a seguir ya que no sabía porque se le hacía tan familiar ese chico

Este no se detuvo ni siquiera hizo caso a los gritos de Saria, Midna y Zelda

Después de un rato Link al voltear atrás ya no veía a la gente no había nada el demonio al ver que Link ya no lo seguía se empezó a acercar a la barrera pero vio que alguien lo tomo por la espalda y se lo empezó a llevar lejos de donde estaba Link y este no iba a permitir que lo alejaran

Link al no ver al demonio se deprimió y pensó '¿Para esto corrí hasta acá?' Suspiro y estaba a punto de marcharse pero a él también lo atacan por la espalda y lo dejan inconsciente

Link al despertar intento saber dónde estaba y no creía donde estaba pues estaba en el mundo de los demonios al saber dónde estaba se paró de inmediato ya que estaba en el suelo y empezó a caminar a ver si llegaba a la barrera de la terminal pero al llegar a una esquina vio que se le pusieron en frente unos adultos que le sonreían macabramente

Link asustado intento escapar corriendo hacia atrás pero ya también lo habían acorralado más personas

No sabía a donde ir estaba acorralado y sabía que lo iban a matar los demonios

Uno de ellos empezó a reírse de Link y le dijo

_?: Valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí muchachos? Un estúpido angel extraviado_

Al escuchar eso los que acorralaron a Link empezaron a reírse mientras él se empezaba a enojar

_Link: ¡Cállense y díganme ¿qué hago aquí!?_

_?: Oye, oye cálmate pequeño angel, te trajimos aquí porque queríamos jugar con tigo un rato_

Link al entender y escuchar eso se empezó a preocupar y empezó a temblar de miedo y sus ojos se abrieron como platos

_?: No te asustes pequeño no te aremos daño de echo te gustara además te tragimos aquí porque te pareces mucho a Rinku_

_Link: *aun asustado*¿Quién es Rinku?_

_?: *Todos se empiezan a reír de Link por su pregunta* No te hagas el idiota, tu y yo sabemos que eres el angel que Rinku espero toda una vida humana_

_Link: No sean idiotas no se quien sea ese tal Rinku y si me disculpan yo me largo_

Link con un ágil movimiento pudo salir del círculo que lo estaba rodeando y empezó a correr sin rumbo por un buen rato hasta que sintió que lo tiraban al suelo y lo agarraban del cuello y lo obligaron a pararse

Uno de ellos le corto con una navaja una parte de una de las mejillas

_?: Eres muy persuasivo niño, pensé que Rinku podría volver a verte… Pero al parecer después de violarte tendremos que matarte por comportarte tan mal ¿Cierto muchachos? _

Todos los de ahí se empezaron a reír mientras que Link empezaba a asustarse más de lo que era posible

_Link: *piensa* Por favor alguien ayúdeme quien sea por favor pero porque ese tal Rinku me quería ver tal vez nunca lo sepa_

_?: ¿Listo pequeño?_

Uno de ellos le empezó bajar el cierre de su pantalón Link al percatarse de eso se empezó a asustar más y empezó a luchar con todas sus fuerzas y empezó a patear pero era inútil pensó que era inútil pelear así que se detuvo y estaba a punto de llorar pero una voz conocida lo hizo abrir sus ojos

_?: ¡MALDITOS SUELTENLO!_

Todos al escuchar esa voz voltearon a donde se escuchó el grito y solo vieron a un demonio corriendo (como si no hubiera mañana) a donde estaban los sujetos con Link

El líder al darse cuenta quien corría hacia ellos dio la orden de matarlo

_?: ¿Que están esperando idiotas? ¡Mátenlo!_

Todos corrieron para ir a matar a ese demonio aunque el líder se quedo para que Link se quedara

El demonio al ver que el líder no soltaba a Link este se molestó más y de repente salió una espada de energía que creo con su mano (si ustedes vieron angels beats saben a que me refiero)

_?: *Lo único que se notaban eran sus ojos rojos brillando* ¡DIJE QUE LO SOLTARAN!_

Cuando uno de los secuaces alcanzo al demonio este con su espada lo atravesó y arrojo su cadáver a un lado mientras seguía corriendo sin detenerse y mato a todos los que le ayudaron a ese sujeto a atrapar a Link

Link al ver eso se horrorizo y cerró los ojos para no ver pero volvió a abrir los ojos para saber que pasaba y tan solo paso 2 segundos y ya todos estaban muertos y al ver a ese chico que lo salvo se sorprendió porque era como el solo con ojos rojos, pelo negro, ropas negras y piel blanca al ver que era igual que él sus ojos se abrieron como platos

_?: Creo que no has cambiado nada… Rinku_

_Link: *asustado* Tu eres ¿Rinku?_

_Dark Link: Si aunque tú puedes llamarme Dark Link_

Dark al ver a Link le regalo una tierna sonrisa y este se sonrojo pero no sabe por que

_?: Lamento arruinas su momento especial pero recuerda Rinku que yo tenga al angel y si te atrevas a hacer algo mal lo mato_

_Dark: No dejare que le hagas daño_

_?: Pero si te acercas lo matare *Se levanta aun con Link* Si intentas matarme primero ¡tendrás que matarlo primero¡_

_Dark: No puedo nunca le aria daño a ese niño angel_

Link al escuchar eso se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba y el otro se asqueaba por tanto cariño (es que Dark será un poco empalagoso y cursi en este fanfic no me maten por hacerlo así)

_?: Me agrada esa idea ahora me iré con este niño para siempre _

_?: No dejare que te lleves al novio de mi hermano mayor_

En ese momento una bala atravesó la cabeza por atrás de Link pero gracias a las diosas Link no recibió ningún daño solo se desmayó del susto

_Dark: Gracias, Sheik_

Eso fue lo último que escucho Link antes de desmayarse

Después de un rato este abrió los ojos vio que tenía una pequeña curita en su mejilla y vio que estaba recostado en una cama tapado con cobijas no sabía dónde estaba lo único que sabía era que seguía en el mundo de los demonios

**Bueno aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que les guste bueno les diré dos cositas**

**Dark: La primera es presentarme como su ayudante y estaré aquí para comentar cosas como ella**

**Exacto bueno mi segunda es Feliz Navidad a todos y próspero año nuevo que se la pasen bien**

**Dark: Y por favor dejen reviews (no sé si se escribe así) como regalo de navidad para los dos **

**Bueno nada adiós y feliz navidad**


	4. Enamorado-Makotoloid25

**Holis a todas o todos aquí está el siguiente capitulo**

**Antes de empezar quiero decirles que este capítulo está dedicado a Makotoloid25 ella es la que me a echo seguir con la historia también está dedicado a todos los que ven esta historia pero más a ella **

**Bueno sin quitarles más tiempo aquí está el capítulo de hoy**

**Dark: no se olviden en dejar comentarios :3**

Link se sentía cansado y adolorido quería convencerse a si mismo que eso que había pasado solo era un mal sueño pero cuando estaba a punto de convencerse vio a alguien entrar a la habitación con una bandeja de comida

El chico que entro era rubio de pelo corto como si se lo hubiera cortado con tijeras tenía un poco la cara tapada por unas ventas y su cabello le tapaba un ojo pero Link noto que este tenía un ojos rojos y por eso pensó que si estaba en el mundo de los demonios también por sus ropas oscuras

_?: Buenos días niño mira te traje comida_

_Link: ¿Quién eres tú?_

_Sheik: Soy quien te salvo junto con ayuda de Dark mi nombre es Sheik el hermano menor de Dark_

_Link: Mucho gusto, supongo pero dime ¿Que eres y dónde estoy?_

_Sheik: 1 Soy un demonio y 2 estas en nuestro mundo _

_Link: Maldición y ¿Qué era lo que querían esos sujetos con migo?_

_Sheik: Violarte supongo_

_Link: *enojado* ¿Y tú porque lo dices con tanta tranquilidad?_

_Sheik: Porque es la verdad si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo yo y Dark ellos seguro te hubieran dado duro contra el…_

Antes que el pervertido de Sheik terminara la oración (y ya se imaginaba que le hubieran echo a Link el pervertido e.e) un cuchillo paso rosando la nariz de Sheik y se clavó en la pared

Todos pusieron cara de WTF y Sheik se veía más asustado y pálido

_Sheik: Mier… *sintió una mano en su hombro atrás suyo*_

_Dark: *modo asesino on* Hermanito ¿Qué le ibas a decir a Link?_

_Sheik: *muy asustado* N… Nada / (el solo cerraba los ojos para no sentir la mirada asesina de Dark)_

_Dark: Mas te vale ahora dame eso *le quita la bandeja Sheik y se sienta al lado de Link en la cama* Mucho gusto mi nombre es Dark Link, ¿Quieres comer algo porque has estado durmiendo 1 semana hace que supongo que tienes hambre?_

_Link: ¿! UNA SEMANA?!_

_Dark: Si me preocupaste demasiado pensé que nunca despertarías ¿Quieres comer algo? *le ofrece la bandeja*_

_Link: *empieza a comer ya que su estómago empezó a rugir de hambre* Oye no es que me esté quejando pero dime ¿Por qué me cuidas o te preocupas tanto por mí?_

_Dark: No lo sé tal vez sea porque me gustas mucho_

Link al escuchar eso casi se atraganta y primero comió y después dejo la bandeja a un lado y le pregunto

_Link: Porque dices eso si yo no te conozco_

_Dark: Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero yo te he visto desde tiempo atrás y me enamore de ti en el segundo en que vi tus ojos azules y tu perfecto cabello dorado *le acaricia el pelo a Link*_

_Link: *se sonroja por el tacto del pelinegro y solo cierra los ojos*_

Link mantuvo sus ojos cerrados por unos segundos y cuando los abrió vio a Dark Link a punto de darle un beso

Este al ver que Dark le quería dar un beso se sonrojo más y se hizo para atrás lo más que pudo

_Link: *sonrojado como una rosa*_ (que tierno se vería sonrojado ^^)_ ¡¿Qué intentas hacer?!_

_Dark: Solo darte un beso ¿Tan malo es eso?_

_Link: No sabes cuándo un angel y un demonio se quieren ¿Verdad?_

_Dark: Eso no importa ahora *se acerca de nuevo para darle un beso*_

Link no sabía que hacer así que solo cerro los ojos y espero a sentir los labios del pelinegro

Estaban a punto de besarse cuando

_Sheik: *aparece de la nada y pone su mano en la cara de Dark y lo avienta al otro lado de la cama* Permiso voy a pasar *se va corriendo*_

_Dark: *Cabreado* ¡Estás muerto Sheik!_

Dark va corriendo tras Sheik para matarlo mientras a Link lo dejan solo

_Link: ¿He? O/3/O (Él ya estaba listo para el beso y tenía que llegar el Sheika, pero ni modo sé que me mataran por esto xd)_

Después de que Dark matara a Sheik y este resucitara (lamentablemente) de la nada fueron los 2 a donde se encontraba Link

_Sheik: ¿Por qué no te has parado?_

_Link: No quiero ser una molestia…_

_Dark: *lo interrumpe* No lo eres, no te preocupes siéntete como en tu casa *le da un beso en la frente*_

_Link: /_

_Dark: Te vez encantador cuando te sonrojas_

_Sheik: Toma *le da unas ropas de demonio*_

_Link: Gracias _

_Sheik: Las necesitaras después de bañarte y para confundirte con un demonio_

_Link: Okey, gracias ^^_

Después de que Link se metiera a bañar y Sheik evitara a que su hermano espiara a Link mientras se baña Link salió vestido como un demonio (que sería unos pantalones de mezclilla unos zapatos una camisa blanca y una chaqueta negra)

De repente escucho un silbido y al voltear vio a Dark

_Dark: Te ves muy guapo sabes_

_Link: E… etto… gracias _

_Sheik: Si le intentas dar un beso de nuevo te voy a joder Dark_

_Dark: solo no te he matado porque eres mi hermano_

_Link: Ahora que recuerdo porque no pude darle un beso a Dark, Sheik_

_Sheik: No sabes que pasaría ¿Verdad?_

_Link: No_

_Dark: La gente dice que si un demonio y un angel se enamoran los demás sabrían cuando están saliendo con otro de su raza (por decir así) a los angeles solo son excluidos nada mas pero a los demonios se les castiga muy severamente incluso con la muerte_

_Link: Que horrible_

_Sheik: Como los demonios y los angeles estamos en guerra no podemos vernos muy seguido y como no quiero que maten a mi sirviente perdón hermano no dejare que se besen_

_Dark: Sabes que eso tal vez sea una leyenda y eso solo pasa cuando un demonio y un angel lo 'hacen' ¿Verdad?_

_Sheik: si pero de todos modos me gusta joderte la vida_

_Link: A que te refieres con 'hacen'_

_Dark: Link te han dicho que eres muy inocente_

Después de que Link entendió finalmente a lo que se refería Dark le pidió que si le podía enseñar su mundo y este acepto

Sheik los seguía cuidadosamente para ver que no hicieran algo malo cuando de repente

_?: ¡Rinku!, ¡Rinku! Espera_

Al voltear Dark y Link, Link no creía lo que veía eran Saria y Zelda solo que se veían diferentes

_?: Rinku ¿Dónde has estado? El director se molestó cuando no te vio en el instituto *nota la presencia de Link* ¿Quién es tu amigo Rinku?_

_Dark: Él es mí…_

_Dark Saria: ¡Es un angel! *dicho esto separo a Link de Dark y le dijo felizmente* Mucho gusto soy Dark Saria es un honor conocer a un angel, por cierto yo te vi en la terminal estabas con una niña de pelo verde si no me equivoco_

_Link: Mucho gusto soy Link, y si te vi yo también en la terminal mi amiga con la que me viste se llama Saria supongo que es tu angel_

_Dark Saria: Si, siempre quise conocer a un angel en persona mucho gusto por cierto me alegra mucho conocerte *señala a Dark Zelda* Ella es Dark Zelda y supongo que ya conoces a Rinku_

_Link: Mucho gusto Dark Zelda y si es muy tierno *dijo eso con una sonrisa*_

Al escuchar eso Dark abraso a Link y lo todo de la mano

_Dark: Si nos disculpan me llevare a 'Mi novio' para seguir mostrándole el mundo_

_Link: *sorprendido* Oye ¿Cuándo yo dije que quería ser tu novio?_

Sin responder y despedirse de sus amigas se fueron a seguir paseando

Dark se sentía feliz por primera vez podía decir que se sentía feliz y a gusto con alguien

Mientras que Link no podía dejar de sonrojarse por saber que Dark no le soltaría la mano por nada del mundo demonio este se empezó a sentir extraño algo que nunca había sentido y solo lo sentía con el pelinegro

_Link: *piensa* ¿Por qué me siento así con Dark? Es extraño pero me siento protegido, cálido y… ¿amado?, creo que yo me estoy enamorando de Dark… ¡No que estoy diciendo! Primero debo conocerlo mejor y además él es un ¡Chico demoniaco!_

_Dark: Que sea un demonio y un chico no puede impedir que me ames ¿Sabes?_

_Link: ¿¡Como supiste que yo…!?_

_Dark: Soy tu demonio, se lo que piensas, pero si no quieres que lea tu mente está bien yo respetare tu privacidad_

_Link: Gracias_

Después de caminar un rato llegan al centro de la ciudad y solo se veía gente caminando y estaba una fuente en el centro, Dark y Link se acercaron a la fuente

_Dark: Quiero que te que te quedes aquí un momento volveré _

_Link: Claro_

Después de que Dark dejo al pelirrubio y empezó a caminar Link perdió su vista y este se empezó a asustar

No es que fuera miedoso ni nada pero solo sentía temor por lo que había pasado tenía miedo de que lo intentaran violar de nuevo y se sentía incómodo ya que a veces la gente pasaba y se le quedaba viendo

Sabía que él no pertenecía hay que le no debía estar hay

Solo se sentó abrasando sus piernas escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas y se dijo a si mismo

_Link: Yo no pertenezco aquí, Dark vuelve sin ti en este mundo me siento solo y sin vida no puedo estar en este lugar sin ti yo… yo… te…amo_

_Dark: Yo también te amo Link_

Al escuchar esa voz Link levanto la mirada y lo primero que vio fue al pelinegro enfrente de él sonriéndole tiernamente

Link al ver a Dark lo primero que hizo fue abrasarlo con suma ternura como si su vida dependiera de ello

Por parte de Dark él se sentía feliz porque al fin Link lo amaba y este sabía que haría lo que fuera por Link para que el fuera feliz

Después de que Link se percató de que estaba abrazando a Dark este lo soltó y se sonrojo

_Link: *sonrojado* Yo… yo lo siento no pensé que estuvieras aquí_

_Dark: Perdón si me tarde fui a comprarte algo_

_Link: Porque te preocupas tanto por mi_

_Dark: *pega su frente a la de Link haciendo que este se sonroje más* Porque te amo y me importas mucho_

_Link: Dark… sé que no te conozco bien pero… yo también… creo que te amo_

_Dark: Gracias no sabes lo feliz que me ases al decirme que me amas, volvamos a casa_

Después de una caminata de nuevo a casa Dark y Link entraron y no vieron a Sheik así que Dark aprovecho el momento

_Link; Oye Dark, ¿Qué compraste?_

_Dark: Te compre helado *le muestra el helado_

_Link: ¡Helado! ^^_

Esa forma de ser de Link le encantaba no importa que pasaba ni donde estuviera esa sonrisa y esos ojos azules aria lo que fuera para poder verlo así

Dark sin poder resistir más jalo a Link de un brazo arrinconándolo en la pared

_Link:*nervioso y sonrojado* D… Dark ¿Qué estas…? _

Dark no dejo que Link terminara de hablar y solo acerco su rostro al de Link besándolo en los labios con suma ternura y pasión

Link no podía creer que Dark lo besara pero este en vez de negarse devolvió el beso a Dark

El pelinegro mordió uno de los labios del pelirrubio para pedirle acceso a su boca y este le dejo entrar, el ojo rubí penetro cada parte de la boca de Link y después de explorar la boca de Link fue y empezó a jugar con su lengua con la de Link pidiendo el dominio

Después de un largo rato se separaron por la falta de oxígeno, los 2 chicos sonrojados y jadeando por la falta de aire

_Link:*sonrojado y jadeando* Dark… yo creo que te amo en verdad pero quiero conocerte mejor_

_Dark: *sonrojado* También te amo Link y claro esperare a que me conozcas mejor_

_Link: Pero si nos descubren_

_Dark: No importa eso ahora hay que disfrutar el momento, por cierto Link ¿Tu quisieras ser mi novio?_

_Link: *más sonrojado* Si… si quiero /_

Después de decir eso el pelinegro volvió a besar a su niño con ternura pero fue rápido el beso porque llego Sheik

_Sheik: ¿Qué hacen ustedes 2?_

_Link: Nada íbamos a comer helado_

_Sheik: Yo quiero_

_Dark: Deja que Link coma primero e.e *aura asesina on*_

_Sheik: Okis :'v_

Y así se la pasaron comiendo helado toda la tarde

**Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo más para Makotoloid_chan ^^**

**Dark: Bueno espero que les allá gustado y por favor dejen comentarios hasta la próxima y que tengan buen día se los desea su amigo Dark adiós**


	5. Odio y Tragedia

**Holis volví después de tanto colegio xd, bueno aquí les traje el nuevo capítulo y les diré que tal vez me tarde en publicar los capítulos así que nada no los entretengo más y les dejo el capitulo**

**Dark: oye pero ¿yo cuando le daré duro a Link?**

**Cállate Dark le darás pronto no seas ansioso**

**Dark: ok ;-;**

**Jajá perdón pero tienes que aguantar a ver si e capítulos más subo el lemon ¿va?**

**Dark: está bien ^^**

**Solo una cosa más antes de empezar con el capitulo**

**En este capítulo puse o intente poner… gore… sabrán de que hablo cuando lleguen a esa parte**

**Ahora sí, aquí el capítulo de hoy**

Link se sentía muy bien al estar con Dark porque empezó a tenerle afecto y lo amaba

Pero a la vez se sentía triste porque un día Sheik se enteró que eran pareja él y Dark y Sheik lo empezó a joder

Además extrañaba a sus amigos y a su madre, pero a la vez no quería separase de Dark hasta que se le ocurrió una idea

Era de noche todos estaban dormidos menos Link

Este fue al cuarto de Sheik y lo despertó silenciosamente para que no hiciera ruido y este no se espantara

_Sheik: ¿Qué carajos quieres, no vez que hora es?_

_Link: ¿Porque me odias?_

_Sheik: No te odio, solo que no quiero que maten al idiota de Dark por su relación _

_Link: No te preocupes, quiero que me ayudes a volver a mi mundo y así ya no te causare más molestias_

_Sheik: ¿Qué?, ¿Por qué quieres volver? Acaso ya no te agrada estar con mi hermano_

_Link: No es eso, me encanta estar con Dark pero… necesito ver a mi mama y a mis amigos no quiero que se preocupen por mí ni nada además ya no les quiero hacer más molestias a ti y a Dark, por favor ayúdame Sheik_

_Sheik: Esta bien te ayudare, pero ¿Estás seguro de que quieres irte?_

_Link: Si_

_Sheik: Pero que are cuando Dark despierte y vea que no estoy _

_Link: Yo me encargo de eso_

Después de que Sheik se cambiara y salieran de la casa Dark se despertó para ver a Link (porque si no sabían Dark era 'muy cuidadoso' con Link ya que lo amaba mucho y no querías que le pasara nada, muy cursi lo sé pero ya que) entro al cuarto donde dormía Link y no lo encontró solo esta nota

_Dark… no quiero ser más molestia para ti ni para Sheik,_

_Cuando leas esto seguramente estaré de vuelta_

_En mi mundo, por favor no me busques_

_No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa si eso pasara_

_Yo nunca me lo perdonaría_

_Dark… te amo… y mucho espero volverte a ver_

_Adiós Dark_

Dark después de leer la nota Dark tomo su chaqueta y salió lo más rápido que pudo buscando a Link y a Sheik

_Dark: *piensa* Link, no quiero que te vayas por favor no quiero vivir sin ti, espero no llegar demasiado tarde y Sheik juro que te voy a matar por esto ¡Maldito!_

Mientras Dark corría lo más rápido que podía Sheik había llegado a un lugar extraño con Link

_Link: ¿Qué es este lugar?_

_Sheik: Aquí pasa el tren para llevar a la gente a la terminal de la separación, ¿Listo para volver a tu mundo?_

_Link: ¿No me vas a acompañar?_

_Sheik: No porque…_

_Dark: *grita cabreado* ¡MALDITO SHEIK TE VOY A ASESINAR!_

Los dos rubios al voltear a atrás solo vieron solo vieron a una sombra que se acercaba a ellos y lo único que se distinguía eran los ojos rojos de Dark

_Sheik: ¡Mierda!, Dark nos está alcanzando, adiós Link y suerte_

Sheik aventó a Link al túnel de la terminal y este tropezó y se cayó a lo que parecía un túnel

Lo único que logro escuchar era a Dark Link gritando su nombre desesperadamente

Solo caía y caía hasta que llego al fondo del túnel y se desmayó por el impacto

Después de unos minutos Link abrió los ojos y vio un poco de luz que entraba al túnel, había un pequeño agujero en el túnel por el cual Link pudo salir

Después de Salir vio la luz del día y el cielo azul

Se sintió feliz porque volvió a su mundo, pero un poco triste por Dark y Sheik

Pero fue corriendo al instituto

Después de un rato llego al instituto y entro a su salón y vio a sus compañeros y cuando entro se le quedaron viendo a Link

_Link: ¿Que?_

Después de decir eso sus compañeros salieron corriendo de la clase y algunos saltaron de las ventanas (Se aventaron a lo hardcore Bl)

Y Link quedo solo en el salón con cara de O.o ¿okey?

Después de un rato al salón entro Zelda y Saria y Saria al ver a Link corrió y le dio un gran abraso

_Saria: ¡Link, volviste!_

_Link: Si y ¿Qué tiene eso de especial solo me fui 3 días?_

_Saria: ¿Qué?_

_Zelda: Link estuviste desaparecido 3 meses nosotras y tu madre pensamos que habías muerto porque no te volvimos a ver después de ir a la terminal de la separación_

_Link: ¡¿Qué 3 meses?! pero si me fui 3 días_

_Saria: Por cierto, ¿A dónde te avías ido Link?_

_Link: Al mundo… digo emm me fui con un amigo a otro lugar_

_Zelda: Creo que estas mintiendo Link, dinos la verdad_

_Link: no tengo tiempo tengo que ir con mi madre, debe estar muy preocupada por mi adiós_

_Saria: ¡Link, espera!_

Link no hizo caso al grito se Saria y se fue corriendo del instituto a su casa

Mientras Link corría a su casa empezó a preguntarse qué le aria su mama o que le diría de escusa por a ver se ido 3 meses aunque el solo se quedó 3 días en el mundo de los demonios

Por estar pensando no se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a su casa y se dio cuenta también que ya casi era de noche y parecía que iba a llover

Cuando entro a su casa empezó a buscar a su madre pero no la encontró y se empezó a preocupar

_Link: ¡Mama! ¿Dónde estás?_

Empezó a escuchar unos ruidos en su cuarto y al abrirlo algo que lo asusto mucho

Al entrar vio a su madre descuartizada horriblemente y sus intestinos estaban por todo el suelo al igual que su sangre

Link al ver esto su cara se puso toda pálida y se acercó cuidadosamente a su madre y se arrodillo a un lado suyo y empezó a llorar

_Link: *llorando y muy triste* ¡MAMA!, ¡MAMA!_

Link no podía dejar de llorar, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo pero por su llanto se despertó antes de morir

_Nayru: *a punto de morir* ¿L..li…nk?_

_Link: *aun llorando* ¡Mama, que te paso dime!_

_Nayru: Ellos… te buscan… no es seguro… tienes que irte_

_Link: ¿¡Quienes, a que te refieres mama!?_

_Nayru: A los demo…*muere*_

_Link: ¿Mama?... ¡MAMA!_

Link abraso al cuerpo de su madre desconsoladamente

No podía evitar llorar, ella era la única familia que le quedaba ahora estaba totalmente solo

Después de unas horas, tomo al cuerpo de su madre y lo sepulto lo mejor que pudo

No pudo darle la mejor tumba pero después de enterarla se arrodillo en frente de su tumbo y empezó a llorar de nuevo

Lo único que no entendía era como pudieron matarla ya que los angeles no podían morir pero esa muerte no era normal

Lo único que quería era vengarse solo eso

_?: Creo que ya te diste cuenta del regalo que te dejamos_

Link al ver hacia atrás vio a unos… ¿Demonios, en su mundo?

_Link: ¿¡Porque siempre me quieren matar a mí!?_

Esa pregunta hizo a los demonios reírse sádicamente

_?: Tú eres el maldito bastardo que Rinku ha estado buscando_

_Link: ¿Y ustedes que saben?_

_?: Sabemos quién nos mandó a asesinar a tu madre_

Al escuchar eso Link se quedó como piedra

Se empezó a imaginar quien pudo haber sido pero solo esa idea le rompía el corazón

_Link: ¿Fue…?_

_?: Si estas preguntando si fue Dark Link… si ese infeliz nos mandó a asesinarla, pero ahora también queremos matarte a ti_

A Link se le rompió es corazón en pedazos al escuchar que la persona que amaba había sido la responsable de la muerte de su madre

A decir verdad Link ahora se quería morir

En ese momento empezó a llover al tiempo que Link empezó a llorar de nuevo

_?: Creo que es hora de despedirte de este mundo niño_

A Link ya no le importaba si moría o vivía solo agacho la cabeza para esperar a que lo mataran

De repente escucho ruidos donde estaban los demonios eran de súplica y dolor

Al voltear de nuevo hacia arriba vio a Dark

Pero Link al verlo no sintió amor sino que sintió dolor y odio en su corazón

Dark sabía que le habían dicho los demonios a Link

_Dark: Creo que llegue a tiempo antes de que te mataran de nuevo, hay que ir adentro de…_

_Link: ¿Tú les ordenaste que mataran a mi madre?_

Hay estaba la pregunta que Dark no pudo responder

_Link: *enojado* ¿Fuiste tú?_

Dark no quería contestarle a Link porque si le decía sabía que le rompería el corazón

Solo bajo la cabeza confirmando que había sido el

Link al ver que Dark había aceptado la culpa se fue corriendo llorando adentro de su casa y se encerró adentro de su habitación

Cuando cerró la puerta con llave se percató de que Dark empezó a tocar la puerta y a gritar para que Link lo dejara entrar

Pero Link solo se sentó en el suelo y se puso a abrasar sus rodillas y a llorar y esperar a su muerte ya que él quería morir en ese instante

**No me maten por favor por este capitulo**

**Sé que es un poco triste y que Link tal vez no perdone a Dark pero intente poner el problema de la pareja y se resolverá**

**Y tal vez pueda poner el lemon en el siguiente capitulo**

**Dark: ¿Qué clase de persona eres tu D:?**

**Dark no me estas ayudando xd**

**Dark: Aun así, si tienen quejas, sugerencias, regaños o me quieren ayudar a hacer sufrir a Vivian por este capitulo**

**Oye xd**

**Dark: Dejen un comentario para saber, nos vemos **


	6. Perdoname

**Damas y Caballeros el momento que han esperado desde el comienzo de la historia**

**Hoy les traigo al fin Lemon de DarkxLink *-***

**Dark: ¡SI! *agarra a Link y se lo lleva al cuarto y se encierra con seguro***

**Oshe ze ke zukulento okno pues**

**Jajá aquí mostrare por qué Dark mando a asesinar a la madre de Link y también pondré el Lemon que tanto han esperado**

**Dark: Cállate y empieza el lemon**

**Link: ¿Me va a doler?**

**Dark: Te gustara mucho**

**Empecemos el capítulo mejor**

**Pero antes quiero decirles este es el primer fanfic lemon que hago así que por favor sean comprensibles si me sale mal**

Link seguía con el corazón roto nunca pensó que le aria tanto daño la única persona que amo en su vida

Dark aún le gritaba a Link desde afuera del cuarto que le abriera pero Link no hacía caso no quería ver a Dark

_Dark: *ya un poco enfadado* Link, por favor ábreme la puerta déjame explicarte_

_Link: ¿Qué quieres explicar? Hubiera preferido que ellos me hubieran violado y asesinado ese día en el que me llevaron a tu mundo, así no te hubiera conocido y no estaría sufriendo tanto_

_Dark: Link no digas eso por favor te lo pido de corazón déjame entrar_

_Link: No_

A Dark ya se le había colmado la paciencia

_Dark: Link ábreme ahora_

Mas no tenía respuesta alguna de Link solo podía escucharlo llorar en voz baja

_Dark: Link, respeto tu privacidad cerrándome la puerta como el angel que eres, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como demonio, tu amante y el seme de nuestra relación entrando de todos modos *deriva la puerta de una patada*_

Link solo se le quedo viendo a Dark con cara de WTF y aun tenia lágrimas en los ojos

Volvió a agachar la cabeza intentando no ver a Dark mientras este se sentaba a un lado de Link

_Dark: Link… déjame explicarte y sé que aun así no dejaras de odiarme pero solo déjame explicarte y me iré para siempre de tu vida_

Link solo asintió lentamente aun desviando la mirada para no ver a Dark

_Dark: Esta bien, acepto que fui quien mando a esos demonios a asesinar a tu madre pero tuve una buena razón, tal vez tu no entiendas porque pero lo hice… porque no quiero perderte_

_Toma_

Link voltio un poco la mirada a donde estaba Dark y vio que este tenía una nota y el tomo la nota y la empezó a leer decía esto:

_Escucha Dark sé que has estado protegiendo a ese estúpido angel y te diré solo una cosa._

_Eres un completo imbécil_

_Proteges a alguien que sabes que tarde o temprano será la razón por la que te maten_

_Así que nos encargaremos de tu problema nosotros mismos, ya sabemos dónde vive tu precioso angelito_

_Después de que lo matemos empezaremos la revolución contra su mundo ya no seremos los malditos esclavos de esos idiotas_

_Tranquilo no te preocupes lo veras, lo llevaremos a nuestro mundo pero lo asesinaremos enfrente tuyo._

_No sabes si este plan está siendo para mañana o si esto está pasando ahora mismo así que solo espera a que el momento llegue_

_Tenemos aliados en el mundo de los angeles que esperan nuestras órdenes y solo te diré esto una vez_

_Tú eliges, adiós Rinku_

Link seguía un poco confundido después de leer la nota

_Dark: Creo que terminaste de leer la nota. Mira esta nota me la dio uno de los demonios que tenían esto planeado 2 días antes de que llegara el día en el que pudiéramos ir a las terminales. Sheik me aviso tus movimientos ya que él era uno de los aliados que te vigilaba_

_Tal vez ahora sepas porque Sheik no te trataba 'bien' que digamos_

_Y el día que nos hicimos novios me sentí feliz por primera vez en mi vida me sentí feliz. Yo sabía que el plan toda vía sería ejecutado y que aun te querían asesinar y no los dejaría hacerte daño, así que hice un trato con ellos. Ellos querían 2 cosas hacer me sufrir a mi o a ti. Yo les propuse que me dejaran en paz si dejaba que mataran a alguien que conocías, y les dije que podían matar a tu madre_

_Sé que lo que hice está mal pero preferí eso a perderte_

_Ya hace unos años, Sheik me mando una foto del mundo de los angeles y en la foto apareciste tu_

_Me enamore de ti aun así viéndote en una simple foto, así que un día pensé en ir a verte en persona y te encontré_

_Estaba escondido para que no pudieras notarme pero, no pude evitar enamorarme de tu sonrisa, tus hermosos ojos color azul, tu rostro y de tu cabello. Tú me robaste el corazón, desde ese día estuve anhelando que fueras mío pero… no de esta manera, no sé si sierva después de lo que paso pero cumpliré mi promesa de irme para siempre y dejarte en paz solo quiero decir_

_Link… Te amo con todo mi corazón y alma y yo… quiero que algún día me perdones por lo que hice… adiós_

Dark después de explicarle a Link se levantó de donde estaba y estaba a punto de irse pero sintió que lo abrasaban

Vio a Link que lo abrasaba tiernamente, este oculto su rostro en el pecho de Dark y seguía temblando

_Dark: Link… ¿Por qué…?_

En vez de responderle Link se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso a Dark en los labios

Dark por su parte no iba a negarse al beso así que le regreso el beso sin perder tiempo

Link sentía la lengua de Dark pedirle que lo dejara entrar y este abrió la boca lentamente y al sentir la lengua del otro se sonrojo mucho

Dark penetraba cada rincón de la boca de Link a su alcance y después de un rato empezó a jugar con la lengua de Link para pelear por el control

Dark aprovechando el momento tumbo a Link a la cama y se subió al rubio sin romper el beso

Estuvieron así un buen rato y se separaron para tomar aire

Ambos chicos estaban sonrojados (pero el más sonrojado era Link) y lo único que los seguía conectando era un delgado hilo de saliva que salían de sus bocas

Después de un rato de verse a los ojos el uno al otro Dark al fin hizo la pregunta

_Dark: Pensé que me odiabas_

_Link: Dark… me duele aun el corazón saber qué hiciste que mataran a mi madre… pero a la vez sé que lo hiciste por mi bien… pero esto no significa que te perdono_

_Dark: En ese caso *le arranca la camisa a Link de un jalón, dejando su pecho desnudo*_

_Link: *nervioso y sonrojado hasta las orejas* ¡Dark! ¿Qué estás haciendo?_

_Dark: *le susurra en el oído* Quiero hacerte mío_

Después de decir eso Dark empezó a chupar y morder uno de los pezones de Link, mientras con su otra mano jugueteaba con el otro

Link solo intentaba no gemir pero no lo lograba el placer que le daba Dark era mucho

Dark al escuchar a Link gemir lo excitaba más y el solo quería dos cosas en ese momento

La primera era hacerle sentir un buen momento a Link

Y el segundo era hacer suyo a Link

Luego de jugar con los pezones a Link se fue más abajo lamiendo el vientre de Link y con sus manos empezó a quitarle en pantalón a Link dejándolo en ropa interior

Link al sentir el frio de repente empezó a temblar y cubrió su boca para aparte de no gemir no se quería reír pero por error se le escapo una risita

_Dark: ¿Qué es gracioso?_

_Link: Perdón, pero me estás haciendo cosquillas _

_Dark: Pues prepárate para sentir placer_

Dark le quito lo único que le quedaba a Link de ropa y sin que Link se diera cuenta puso el miembro de Link en su boca y lo empezó a lamer y chupar

Link al sentir el calor de la boca de Dark abrió los ojos de golpe y se sonrojo más y los gemidos ya no los podía evitar

Pero de repente Link quito a Dark de su miembro y lo separo de el

_Dark: Link… ¿Por qué…?_

Link no lo dejo terminar dándole un beso en la boca y empezó a quitarle la ropa a Dark

_Link: *sonrojado* No quiero ser el único sin ropa_

Dark sonrió pervertida mente y se empezó a quitar la ropa quedando igual que Link

Link solo quedo muy sonrojado y no podía evitar quitar la vista de Dark

Su pecho estaba bien formado y sus brazos estaban un poco fuerte pero no mucho y su piel era pálida

Para Link él era perfecto y quería estar con él para siempre

Dark recostó nuevamente a Link y volvió a chupar su miembro

Link empezó a gemir de nuevo y puso sus manos en la cabeza de Dark obligándolo a ir más rápido

Dark quito las manos de Link de su cabeza y empezó a chupar más rápido moviendo su cabeza de arriba abajo

Link se aferró a las sabanas con fuerza

_Link: ¡D…Dark… me voy a…!_

El no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su 'esencia' (no sabía cómo llamara así que le puse ese nombre :v) se liberó en la boca de Dark

Y este la bebió toda la sustancia caliente y un poco se le escurrió por una parte de su boca

Link empezó a respirar un poco agitado y saliva estaba escurriendo por su boca

_Dark: Ya casi acabamos pequeño y guarde lo mejor para el fina_

Dark lamio 2 de sus dedos y después los metió dentro de la entrada de Link

A por el dolor se agarraba de las sabanas con mucha fuerza

Mientras que Dark hacia suavemente giros y movía sus dedos como tijeras para ensanchar la entrada de Link

Cuando el sintió que la entrada de Link estaba lo suficientemente ensanchada abrió las piernas De Link se acomodó entre ellas y lentamente entro dentro de el

Aunque para Link dolía como el infierno y se le escaparon unas cuantas lagrimas

Dark al notar el dolor de Link se detuvo un momento y espero unos segundos para que Link se acostumbrara

Luego de varios segundos Link hablo

_Link: Da…Dark muévete_

_Dark: ¿Seguro?_

Link solo asintió con la cabeza

Después de que Link contestara Dark empezó a moverse lento aunque para él era difícil

Él quería hacer suyo a Link ya pero quería que también para Link fuera agradable el momento no que le causara dolor

Después de unos segundos Dark noto que a Link ya no le dolía tanto porque sus gemidos eran de placer

Así que empezó a moverse más rápido y este cambio para Link le gusto mas

_Link: Aahh D… Dark más rápido! Aaahh_

_Dark: Ahhh está bien aahh_

Empezó a hacer las embestidas más rápido mientras con una de sus manos masturbaba al rubio

Link en esos momentos sintió tanto placer que sentía que iba a explotar

Dark por un movimiento de cadera de Link le dio en su parte sensible

Link sintió un gran placer cuando Dark llego a ese lugar

Por parte del pelinegro este se puso contento porque había llegado a la parte preferida de su niño

_Link: Aaahhh! Dark más rápido! Por favor Aahh!_

_Dark: *piensa* Creo que después de esto Link no podrá sentarse en algunos días_

El demonio intentaba dejar de pensar y disfrutar el momento porque el a diferencia de Link sabía que después de esto todo sería más difícil para los 2

Porque algo estaba claro para Dark que iba a ser castigado por enamorarse de Link

Pero después de pensar empezó a ir más rápido en sus embestidas y a masturbar más a Link pero después de unos segundos Link se corrió empapando a los dos de su esencia

Dark al ver que Link se había corrido la entrada de Link se hizo más estrecha haciendo una gran presión en el miembro de Dark lo cual hizo que se corriera en Link

Los 2 chicos estaban cansados y exhaustos Dark se acostó a un lado de Link

_Link: *cansado* Dark, te amo_

_Dark: Link yo también te amo pero dime ¿Con esto estoy perdonado?_

_Link: No, pero tal vez te perdone _

Dark al escuchar eso beso tiernamente a Link y tomo unas mantas y cobijo a ambos y se quedaron ambos dormidos por lo que restaba del día

**Sé que tal vez este capítulo no tenía sentido pero intente hacerlo lo mejor que pude xd**

**Lamento mucho a verme atrasado con el fanfic pero es culpa del colegio**

**Antes de irme no sé si le hayan entendido a la explicación de Dark pero aun así yo les intentare decir mejor lo que le intento decir a Link**

**Dark prefería que la madre de Link muriera que perder a Link así que él les dijo dónde estaba la madre de Link y con ayuda de Sheik salvó a Link**

**Dark: Bueno aquí termina otro capítulo si tienen sugerencias, regaños, quejas o alguna otra cosa dejen comentarios **

**Hasta la próxima**


End file.
